


'Cause I got something to prove

by Chieana



Series: Danger Days One Shots [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Language, Friendship, Other, Panic Attacks, Party Poison (Danger Days) Is A Dick, Suggested Sexual Relationship, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: Party slowed down when the diner came into sight. How long had he been driving for? He glanced at the dashboard. He cussed under his breath. It had been more than an hour since he left the women in the pickup truck behind. He had lost an hour, because he wasweak. An hour of unnecessary panic.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Party Poison/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	'Cause I got something to prove

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that might eventually turn into something more, who knows, we'll see what the future holds. It's basically Party Poison driving around, getting spooked, having a panic attack, then getting confronted by Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid, because basically he's an idiot. Fun times!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Party Poison hummed to himself as he drove along the deserted desert road. His left arm hung out the window of the Trans Am and he moved his hand in waves to his tune. Nothing but emptiness stretched out before him, the hot wind blowing sharply over his face. It didn’t bother him, not with his tinted goggles and garnet scarf firmly in place. This was what he needed. A moment of peace, in the midst of the war waging both around him and in his head. No matter what he did, he never seemed to get it right. 

He wasn’t sure why he’d felt the need to provoke Fun Ghoul. Party scoffed, resting his arm on the windowsill. Ghoul had been acting off lately and there’d been no need for him to start a fight in the first place. That didn’t take away the blame from himself however. Party had definitely crossed several lines. Everyone had told him to stop. But he continued. And then he’d left. Fuck, better not think about that.

A glance at the dashboard showed him he’d been driving for about an hour. An hour had passed since harsh words were thrown about, since objects went flying. An hour since he hightailed it to the Trans Am and raced off, without saying a word. Party figured Doctor D must be getting a little worried. With a sigh he straightened up. He drifted the car around and started on his drive back. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on the hood of the car. 

Party focused his vision on the horizon. Something was different. Was that a mirage? No, there was something ahead of him, growing nearer. He grimaced and instinctively grabbed for his ray gun. Still there. The figure in the distance slowly grew more detailed the larger it got. It was a beaten up truck, sputtering along slowly. It had been a while since he saw new people around these parts, but he was in no mood to meet new folk. Party gritted his teeth as he got close enough to see a woman and two children in the back of the truck. These people could probably use help. 

Party took a deep breath. These people needed help, the least he could do was give them an idea of where they could go for boarding and food. Slowly he released the air from his lungs, staring at the woman looking down with a blank look on her face. She had shoulder length black hair which was mostly tangled up and looked incredibly greasy. Party grimaced at the sight. The children seemed like lifeless little dolls. Maybe they were asleep, but they were slummed against the woman, eyes closed, unmoving.

Fuck it, he was in no state to be friendly and helpful right now. Especially not to people who already looked dead to begin with. He needed to get back to base. A chill ran down his spine as he glanced at the woman one last time. He also caught a flash of the other woman driving the car as he sped past them. Her eyes looked vacant, she didn’t even seem to register he was driving past. Her red hair was partially pasted to her face. It was choppy and had bald spots showing her scalp that seemed to be rotting. Dark and moist. 

Party swallowed thickly, holding the steering wheel in a tight grip with both his hands. He kept eyeing the truck as it grew smaller and smaller. His eyes scanned the area surrounding him in quick flashes, paranoia hitting him like a lightning strike. Fear clawed at his throat. He hated to admit it, but he was too young for this. Heck, he hadn’t even turned 17 yet, his birthday wasn’t for another couple of weeks. He could feel his breathing picking up. Not now. Please not now. A ringing started in his ears as his vision grew smaller, stars appearing at the edges.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. He slowed the car down. If he was about to faint he shouldn’t be driving at full speed. Or really, at all. Party looked down at the steering wheel intently, taking in the details of the rubber. He counted the marks that had collected over the years. His vision grew dim and filled with stars before he managed to get his breathing under control. Slowly his vision started clearing up.

He counted back to zero and lifted his head carefully. His vision had returned to normal at least, shame that the ringing had muted the sounds around him. His breathing was still heavy and he really shouldn’t be driving right now, but he put the pedal to metal regardless and raced down the road. He’d be safe at the diner. 

Korse wasn’t here. He couldn’t whisper any lies into his ears. Especially not with all sounds still being muted around him. Party scoffed weakly, that was funny. Memories still flashed behind his eyes. Korse’s deep dark eyes boring into his own. Whispers of change: “Just give in, submit to me and you can change the world.” How could submitting ever result in power? Party couldn’t- Strong hands shaking him, shrill voice screaming at him to listen- None of the Killjoys would give up like this. Party shouldn’t let a disgusting old man like Korse persuade him to do anything.

Eventually he managed to shake off most of the flashes. His breathing had returned to normal, his vision was clear. Even his ears had stopped ringing, a welcome relief. Party blinked away tears. He didn’t understand why he was so affected by Korse. Maybe it had been the desperation in his voice. The way he’d looked at Party as if the world was going to end if Party didn’t listen to him. Party glanced down at the yellow hanky he’d stuffed next to the driver’s seat. He could always just… hear him out?

Party slowed down when the diner came into sight. How long had he been driving for? He glanced at the dashboard. He cussed under his breath. It had been more than an hour since he left the women in the pickup truck behind. He had lost an hour, because he was _weak_. An hour of unnecessary panic. 

_Was it really unnecessary?_ Stop that. Panic made no sense. Then again, he had no idea what he would do if he had to engage anyone by himself. Heck, he couldn’t even handle two emotionless sacks of meat who probably couldn’t have hurt him if they’d tried. Shit, next time he’d drag Jet Star along with him. At least Jet knew when to stay quiet.

As he drew nearer he saw Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul sitting in the shade out front. They turned to him as he got nearer, the sound of the Trans Am alerting them. Ghoul immediately jumped up, walking a few steps closer and shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. Kobra remained seated in the shade, but stared intently at the Trans Am approaching. 

Party sighed, not looking forward to the conversation, but he felt himself relax. He was back in familiar territory. His paranoia couldn’t get to him here, because here, he was always safe, with his friends. A couple minutes of biting-his-lips-until-he-tasted-blood later, he pulled up next to the diner. He killed the ignition, pulled the handbrake and sat in silence for a second.

He was in the middle of taking off his goggles when the door was pulled open. Ghoul was staring at him, somehow hesitant even though he literally just aggressively pulled the door open. Party clenched the goggles in his hand and got out of the Trans Am. He slammed the door closed behind him and pulled his scarf down. Kobra had gotten up from his spot in the shade and was tentatively walking towards them. Party looked back at Ghoul. Ghoul avoided eye contact and simply stayed where he was, tense. 

Party swallowed, feeling a cough bubbling up in his dry throat. He grimaced and took a step back to lean against the Trans Am. Kobra suddenly diverted from his original path towards them and walked inside. The door of the diner closed audibly as the silence outside remained tense. Party looked back at Ghoul, who was still avoiding eye contact. Ghoul seemed insecure, which was odd. He had all reason to be angry with Party, why would he hesitate now? Had he been reprimanded by the others? Why wouldn’t they stand by Ghoul’s side? Party had clearly been in the wrong this time. 

Party lifted his hand in an aborted motion to, well, do anything really. Hug Ghoul, probably, see if that would warrant a reaction. When was the last time Ghoul and he had even touched each other? Certainly not recently. They hadn’t even bumped into each other on accident. That was odd. Party frowned, feeling an unwelcome sense of awkwardness befall him. He felt insecure all of a sudden, scared, why had Ghoul been avoiding him?

Ghoul coughed and took a step back. Party flashed his eyes up at Ghoul again, looking at him intently. Ghoul glanced up at Party every once in a while, fidgeting a little. Party sighed, getting annoyed by the silence. He didn’t have the patience for this. Especially not knowing he was going to get yelled at again. It also didn’t help that his brain helpfully reminded him of the vacant eyes of the women he’d crossed on his way back. Damn, why did he have to think of that again!

“Okay, we both fucked up. We did stupid. Let’s just move on,” he grumbled when it became clear that Ghoul wasn’t going to talk. Ghoul grimaced and finally, fucking _finally_ , looked properly into Party’s eyes. The frustration from earlier that day was still there, the almost restless energy barely being contained. He appeared to be a little angry. “I think you were the one who fucked up when you kept getting at me when I asked you to stop. Like five times. What the fuck was up with that, dude?”

Party grit his teeth. His pride was preventing him from being honest. He tried to hold back, but damn, he was getting angry again. “There was no need to start throwing chairs around though, was there?” he bit out. Party crossed his arms tightly over his chest as Ghoul scoffed and instead relaxed his arms, leaving them hanging down. They were standing in silence again. They were both eyeing each other up, tense, ready to throw a fist into the other’s face if necessary. Ghoul glared up at Party, the fact that he had to look up probably riling him up even further. 

Kobra came back out again and walked over to the staring competition. He roughly shoved a bottle of water against Party’s chest. “What the hell, dude!” Party exclaimed as he frantically unfolded his arms to grab a hold of the bottle. Kobra simply glared at him. Party unscrewed the cap and took a few hasty gulps from the bottle, the water lubricating his parched throat. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Kobra said in an eerily even tone. Party flinched a little and started screwing the cap back on the bottle slowly. Once done, he guessed he didn’t really have an excuse not to engage Kobra anymore, so he looked him in the eye. Kobra looked back, unimpressed. There was a cold hard look in his eyes. Party could practically see the disappointment radiating off of him. Which was entirely ridiculous seeing as Kobra was younger than him by a couple mo-

“First, you purposefully rile Ghoul up. Then, you act like it wasn’t your fault. Then you proceed to rile him up, _even further_.” Kobra paused for a second, breathing deeply. Party could only stare silently as the words wormed their way into his brain. “And then… And then, you take the Trans Am the _moment_ we manage to calm The Girl down. You ride off into the middle of fucking nowhere, and don’t return, for _2 hours_. So, I’ll ask again: What, _the fuck_ , is _**wrong**_ with you?” Party realised he’d made himself small in the face of Kobra’s highly unusual anger. Kobra was slightly leaning over him, his eyes burning into his.

“I needed some peace and quiet. I know I crossed a line, but I couldn’t hold back. Leaving was the only option.” Kobra slammed his hand down hard on the roof of the Trans Am, right next to Party’s head. Party flinched and folded further into himself. He had known Kobra wasn’t going to like that answer, but it was the closest to the truth he could get. He nervously returned their previous eye contact. Kobra remained as stone cold as before. “ _Never_ leave by yourself _ever again_ , you hear me? Drag Jet along if you must, but don’t get out there by yourself. We’re a fucking team, Poison. We stick _together_.” With those final words, Kobra swiftly turned around and went back inside the diner.

Party slinked down against the car, heart beating a mile a minute. He glanced back at Ghoul, expecting Ghoul to start shouting at him too. Instead, Ghoul was looking at him with a constipated look on his face. Why wasn’t anyone behaving the way they were supposed to today! Ghoul clearly had something to say, had been wanting to say something from the start, but for some reason he wasn’t saying anything. Normally he couldn’t stop talking and asking for attention, why was he being so distant all of a sudden. Or at all, lately! The silence continued until Party sighed and rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath, willing himself to relax.

“What is it?” he managed to ask calmly. Ghoul startled and cocked his head to the side, the grimace leaving his face. He frowned and looked down, shrugging his shoulders. He seemed thoughtful, worrying his lower lip. He looked a little like a cartoon character. It was actually pretty funny, funny enough for Party to lose the anger and aggression. Ghoul seemed to come to a conclusion several times, before rethinking it again. It was pretty adorable, not to mention unusually nice, but Party was really losing his patience again. He sighed after the third time Ghoul looked back down again. “Just spit it out, man.” It couldn’t be much worse than Kobra’s rant.

Ghoul looked up, glaring fiercely into Party’s eyes before releasing a puff of air and standing up straight. He walked up to Party. Very close up to Party. Wait, hold on, that was a bit- He looked directly into Party’s eyes, a little hesitant again. He looked down and slipped the scarf off Party’s neck, studying the smooth movement before making eye contact again. Oh no. Ghoul couldn’t- Party flinched back a little, arms hitting the Trans Am. Ghoul quirked an eyebrow, a lazy grin spreading over his face. He stepped closer again and suddenly their legs were touching. Ghoul was aware that Party wasn’t- “Yeah… So. Could you and Pony keep it down a little? Thanks in advance,” Ghoul said sharply.

Party closed his eyes, shaking his head, his shoulders dropping down a little. He guessed that answered why Ghoul had been so distant as of late. Ghoul rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing once. Party opened his eyes again, studying his friend before him. Ghoul no longer looked on edge. He looked resigned. A little sad. Party grasped Ghoul’s hand, jaw tightening. Even if he couldn’t reciprocate, he could at least be a better friend.

“You’re my best friend,” he forced out through gritted teeth. Ghoul let out a sad little laugh, looking down again. Party leaned forwards and hugged Ghoul close to this chest, still holding onto his hand. “I’m sorry.” Ghoul wrapped his arm around Party and squeezed his jacket. He dropped his head onto Party’s shoulder, holding on tight. Party pinched his lips as he heard and felt the sobs wracking through Ghoul’s body. They stayed like that, holding onto each other, Ghoul pouring out his emotions. At one point, they changed their positions a little to properly hug each other. 

Party watched the sun sink down to the horizon. Right when the sun hit the sand Ghoul sighed and stepped back. Party looked him over. He seemed a little better. Certainly calmer. Ghoul groaned and rubbed both his hands over his face, drying half his face with the scarf that was still in his hand. “Fuck this shit,” he mumbled and turned around, looking at the sunset. Party smiled at him before watching the sun set as well. 

They still hadn’t really talked about their argument that morning. Or about Party leaving the way he did. But for now, they were back in a better space. The distance Party hadn’t realised was there had been bridged. And it felt safe, now that he had his best friend within reach again. And after the wild day he’d had, that was all Party could really ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I would love to hear what you thought, but if you don't feel comfortable leaving a comment you can always simply comment with ♥ to let me know you liked it ^^
> 
> If you wanna hang out while I spam your timeline with MCR stan twitter retweets, [this](https://twitter.com/ChieanaStrider) is the place to go ♥


End file.
